Shaving razors have been known in a varied of different forms. Different razors are designed to combat different shaving challenges that arise as part of the normal shaving routine. Uni-directional and bi-directional razor blade shaving devices are common and have long been known and used for a variety of shaving purposes. A uni-directional straight edge razor blade with an in-line handle has been in use in barber shops for more than a century. Over the past 50 years or so the predominant shaving technique is a wet shave that is assisted by a manual wet-shaving blade device in the form of a classic T-bar razor. A T-bar razor includes an elongated razor head and an in-line handle, which runs perpendicular from the bottom edge of the razor's blade head.
Recent developments in razors include more advanced razor blades that are provided in cartridge form and is designed to be disposed of after a certain number of uses. Multi-blade razors blades are the norm today with the number of blades ranging from 2-5 blades.
However, despite the increase in the number of blades and an increase in the technology that is behind the razor blade design, there are still different facial areas that are difficult to shave. In particular, when using a wet shaving device, users often find it difficult to achieve a thorough shave at certain facial locations. This is mainly due to the fact that the natural rounded contours of the face are not easily accessible to the horizontal shape of the blade itself. Shaving is particularly difficult at the sloped location where the nostrils meet the upper part of the lip.
The present invention addresses and overcomes these deficiencies and provides a device that is designed to shave those facial areas that are difficult to shave with traditional manual hand-held shaving devices (e.g., a T-bar razor).